Tesla
} |info = *Vauban releases an electrically-charged grenade that adheres to any surface. On contact with an enemy, the grenade will deal 15 damage. If an enemy approaches the grenade within 7 / 8 / 10 / 12 meters, the grenade will discharge. A single grenade holds a maximum of 5 / 6 / 7 / 10 charges, and each charge inflicts 80 / 100 / 120 / 150 damage. Charges are fired once every 3 seconds. Each grenade has a duration of 40 seconds; when a grenade uses a charge, its duration is paused for 0.75 seconds. The ability can be held for a short time and released, doubling damage and increasing status chance to 100%. **Arc damage and contact damage are affected by Ability Strength, and the contact damage can be increased by body-part multipliers. **The arc damage has a low status chance. An Electricity proc will chain 50% of the initial damage to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect while briefly stunning the initial target. **For more information about the contact damage, see this blog and this follow-up. **Each grenade can deal a total of 400 / 600 / 840 / 1500 damage. Sticking a grenade directly on an enemy can potentially deal that entire amount to the enemy for its duration. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Fossilized, but less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. ** status effect forces all enemies within a 5''' meter radius to stumble and fall. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Robotics but less effective against Alloy Armor. ** status effect chains '''50% of Tesla's base damage to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect. Shocked enemies will also be briefly stunned. **Number of charges is affected by Ability Duration, while the grenade duration is not. ***Because of this, the maximum number of usable charges is capped at 18. **A grenade can only target one enemy at a time, expending a single charge per attack. **Attack range is affected by Ability Range. **Grenades can only attack enemies in line of sight (cannot shoot through walls or corners). *When the ability is charged, damage is doubled and status chance increases to 100%. Both the uncharged 10% status and charged 100% status are unaffected by mods. **Damage is further increased by 25% when a charged Tesla shocks an enemy under various forms of immobilizing crowd control, such as or . *Does not attack the Stalker. *Can be used while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading. *Can be cast multiple times while active. |augment = |tips = *Place on allies such as hostages, fellow Warframes, or even sentinels to create a sort of melee protection sphere. Best used on Rhino/Excalibur Warframe with their Rhino Charge/Slash Dash ability. *Placing several Tesla in exactly the same spot will result in the charges being released at nearly the same time, and placing them in a line will result in each firing one at a time as an enemy approaches, dealing more constant damage. *Placing several Tesla on a rotating body allows the Teslas to possibly "orbit" into range of an enemy, and giving them all a chance to fire at said enemy. This effectively increases the range and increases the Tesla group's overall rate of fire. * Works best against Corpus and less effective against other factions, while still acting as a moderate damage tool. **Electrical damage deals normal damage to shields, and only deals extra damage to unshielded MOAs, so it is realistically best for Infested. **Grineer armor will reduce the damage dealt considerably. |bugs = *Even after the rework, the maximum allotted charges per grenade is still capped at 18 charges. Going over this by increasing duration further has no effect. }} See Also * de:Tesla es:Tesla it:Tesla ru:Тесла Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Electricity Damage Category:Blast Damage Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Vauban Category:Update 7